


Date Night

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: I really suck at summaries I hope you give this little story a tryEmma meets a beautiful sexy brunette at the bar.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one short of our beautiful ladies out on a "date". I really hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Always love Me ;)

“What's a beauty like you doing sitting all alone? Let me at least get you a drink.” said the third man that night. “No thank you I already have a drink and I am actually waiting for my date,” the green-eyed blonde said looking at the door starting to regret her decision of coming out tonight. 

“Well lucky for me he's late. No one should keep such a beautiful woman waiting. My name's Neal ” he said with a boyish grin “What did you say yours was again?”

“Never said,” the blonde said downing her martini turning around ready to call it a night. Truth be told Emma had been waiting on her date for about an hour and she wasn't in the mood to be hit on all night.

As she tried to walk away Neal grabbed on to her elbow “ Now there is no need to be like that with me. I simply want to buy you a drink and get to know you. What do you say? Come on what the worst that can happen? Just one drink”

Emma gentle removed his hand from her elbow leaning into to wiper into his ear “If you want to keep that hand I wouldn't try that little move again”

“Feisty I like that” That guy couldn't take no for an answer.

That one thing Emma hated about men. You tell them ‘no thank you’ they take it as ‘please try harder’.

“Look Neal was it? I'm sure you think I'm trying to play hard to get but that's not what's going on here. I genuinely want nothing to do with you” Emma said one last time hoping the message was finally received. But luck was not on her side tonight.

This man, this Neal guy took that as his chance to try one last time “Why don't you let me take you out on the town. I'll take you to the hottest places in the city. I'll bet that date that kept you waiting couldn't do that for you.”

Emma was two second from decking him square on his nose when she felt a warm hand on her lower back followed by a beautiful husky voice “Dear I do believe she has tried to let you down gently but it seems to me you are incapable of understanding simple English. So let me put it a way you can understand” the beautiful tanned women said before stepping closer to Neal clearing throat and looking him dead in the eye “Back the fuck off”.

The brunette turned around to face Emma “Now how about we get something to drink” she said while looping her arm with Emma’s “Gods know I would need one if I had to deal with someone like that”

Emma laughed and let the smaller woman lead her to a booth she had been sitting at before she felt the need to step in and help Emma out her situation. “My names Regain Mills by the way” 

“Emma Swan” 

 

Something about this beautiful tanned goddess had Emma feeling things she had not felt since for anyone in a really long time. The last time she remembers anything remotely close to this was back in college when she was dating her girlfriend of almost eight years. Unfortunately, life happens and they fell out of ‘love’.

 

“So tell me, Emma, what is it you do for a living?”

“Well, i'm the sheriff of a small town called Storybrooke in Main. Not a lot of people know its there.”

“And what brings you to Boston of all places?”

“I am actually here on vacation. I went to school here so I decided to come back and visit some family and friends”

“Anyone one special in life?”

“No not at the moment. I haven't found that one I want to give my heart too. What about you Mill’s what's your story?”

“Nothing special really I work for the city your normal nine to five job. I love to read and I have a son. He's 17 now about to finish high school and head off to college. That's actually why we are here in Boston” 

“Oh wow, that's amazing congratulations.”

And that's how they spent the rest of the night talking about their lives dreams goals anything and everything that came to mind. 

 

Regina found that talking to Emma came easy. She could be herself. For once in her life, she didn't have to have her walls up. She felt so free. Regina didn't want the night to end and when the bartender calls out the last call she knew she wanted to take Emma home with her tonight.  

“Would you like to come back to my place? I have a bottle of the best apple cider you will ever taste made by yours truly.” the brunette asked the green-eyed blond hoping she would take her up on her offer

“Sure I am not ready to call in a night anyway and who am how can I turn down the best apple cider. Count me in Mill’s” Emma said with a cocky grin on her face “Did you drive or should we get a cab?”

“I drove darling what do you say are you ready to go?”

“Lead the way”

 

The drive to Regina's place was spent in a comfortable silence. Emma kept stealing glances at the gorgeous brunette driving down the streets of Boston. When they pulled into the driveway Regina notice Emma started to fidget with a pendant hanging from her neck. 

“Still want to come in?” Regina asked not wanting to make Emma feel pressured into doing anything she didn't want too. 

“No yeah yeah of course I do. I've just never done anything like this before.” Emma stated nervously stepping out of the car walking around the front to open Regina's driver side door.

“Should I have opened the door for you? You are my guest.”

“You can get the next one,” Emma said with a wink  

 

From the moment Emma laid eyes on Regina she had wanted nothing more than to kiss her. As they walked up to the door Regina pulled her keys out getting ready to open the door when she felt Emma slowly run her hands down her arms. Emma stepped closer until her front was flush against the brunettes back. Regina couldn't stop her head from falling back onto Emma’s shoulder.

Emma took this as a go ahead and nuzzled her face into the tanned woman's neck placing soft sweet kisses up and down her neck. Regina’s moans were music to Emma’s ears. The music she wanted to put on repeat.

Regina couldn't take it anymore, yes she loves soft and slow sometimes but right now she wanted Emma. She took the blonde by surprise when she spun around effectively pinning her to the front door with a hard thud and melting their lips together.

Emma felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She had never felt anything like kissing Regina. The green-eyed beauty started pushing Regina’s blazer off completely forgetting they were still on Regina's front porch.

Blazer, purse, and keys all thrown on the porch and forget about The brunette couldn't stop her hands from ripping open Emma’s shirt giving her breast a rough squeeze. “Fuck Regina your amazing” Emma said breaking their kiss. Regina couldn't reply all she knew was she wanted her lips on Emma. She kissed along the blondes jawline slowly working her way down her neck. When she got to her puls-point Regina bit down harshly no doubt there would be a mark there for days to come. 

“God ReganAHHHHH”  Emma pleasurable moan turned into a yelp of pure fear as the door they were currently making out on like a pair of horny teenagers was swung open causing the blonde to fall flat on her back pulling Regina along with her.

“Really Moms you couldn't wait to do all this in the privacy of your own bedroom. You just had to find a new way to traumatize me before I leave for college” Henry their seventeen-year-old son said looking down at his two blushing mothers. “ I would have thought the two of you would be out of this ‘honeymoon’ phase after being married for seven years”

“Henry you know I am still falling for your mother quite literally at the moment”

“Smooth one Mill’s”

“Swan-Mill’s” Regina corrected placing one last kiss on Emma's lips before standing up and starting her self up. Emma followed suit trying to pull her shirt together finally noticing all her buttons had flow off “Ginaaaa I love this shirt that's the 5th one this month” 

“What can I say, love, I'd rather see you out off your shirt,” Regina said

“MOOOM COME ON I’M STILL RIGHT HERE!!! You know what? When we get back home I am going to start seeing Arche again” Henry said as he walked away before his mother's started again. He had been successfully scared enough for tonight. 

“Sorry kid you know we love you” Emma called after him

“Yeah yeah”

 

Emma walked over to her wife not caring her shit was wide open, now that their son had gone back to his room, putting everything out on display “So Mrs.Swan-Mill's care to finish what you started”

“If You can keep up Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Regina said walking up the stairs swaying her hips a little more than necessary. Regina knew her wife was a big fan of her assets and she had no problem putting on a little show for her.

“Gods your gonna be the death of me,” Emma said as she ran after her wife

 

After hours of lovemaking, Emma’s favorite spot was laying on Regina’s chest listening to her heartbeat. Her fingers drew lazy patterns on her wife's tanned skin while Regina ran her fingers through blonde curls. 

“Regina?”

“Hmm” was all she got from her wife “Baby why were you so late today? You knew we had a date tonight. Did you forget?” Emma asked with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Regina rolled her wife over so she could look into the beautiful emerald eyes she fell in love with years ago. “Sweetheart I didn't forget…” stopping to take a deep breath Regina reached out for her wife's hands “Emma I was already sitting in a booth waiting for you to arrive. I wanted to get there early and get us a table. But when I saw you walk in you took my breath away. You had my palms sweating all over again I couldn't move I just wanted to look at you all night. Then I saw that moron trying to talk to you. I am not going to lie I wanted to see what you would do. Then when I saw him touch what was mine I almost lost my shit. It took everything for me not to kill him.” Regina stopped to kiss her wife lovingly.

Before Emma could deepen the kiss Regina pulled back looked deep into her eyes and said “Emma You. Are. Mine” placing one more kiss on her lips Regina continued “I am sorry for making you feel as though I may have forgotten but I assure you I could never forget anything about you. I love you Emma Swan-Mills”

“I love you too Regina Swan-Mills,” Emma said kissing her wife “But this doesn't mean I forgive you.”

“Emma I said I was sorry please forgive me,” Regina said while straddling her wife and peppering her face with kisses

“No,” Emma said faking she was still upset

“Please,” The brunette said kissing down Emma’s neck working her way to her collarbone

“Mmm noo” Emma knew she was growing weak she loves Regina's lips but fuck did she love when she kissed her.

“Please” Regina kept asking while continuously kissing her wife chest slowly making her way to her wifes needy peeks

“Nooo… Fuuuuccck babe I love you”

“How can I get you to grant me your forgiveness my beautiful” kiss “sexy” kiss “amazing wife”

“I have a few ideas, my wife”

“Do tell”    


End file.
